Argussian Federation
History and Politics The Argussian Federation is a government that is made up of both Equine and Lupine (Asaruu) life. The Argussian's were once a peaceful civilisation that orginated from a star system called Orriamus, almost 23,000 lightyears from Pinastri. They perfected Transwarp drive almost two thousand years before humans had even invented warp and decided to explore the Galaxy. They encountered many numbers of pre-warp civilisations during their travels however they had the misfortune of encountering the Voth that led to a terriable war for dominance that forced the Equines to leave their home and travel out into space. After searching for many number of years, they finally found a planet concealed within a nebula that orbited a yellow G-type star. Many of the more spiritual Equines believed that this species was the long, lost world of Argus that would bring them salvation and convinced the elders to settle on this world. In their seclusion, the Equines perfected many technologies and were immersed in their own research, constructing new and better defenses incase the Voth would ever return. After hundreds of years, the Equines came across a small group of heavily damaged vessels, piloted by a lupine race called the Asaruu. The Equines responded, bringing the damaged fleet to the safety of the nebula. With only a few thousand left, the Asaruu told them that they had just broke the warp barrier two years previous however their celebrations were short lived. A race of extreamly powerful cybernetic beings instantly attacked and abducted both technology and the population. The Equines instantly recognised these people as being ravanged by the all powerful Borg Collective. They invited the Asaruu to settle on Argus with them and invited them to participate in Equine society, thus forming the Argussain Federation. This genorosity however was short lived when the Equines took more of a social status from the Asaruu. Convinced that they were obviously the superior race due to their advanced technology, the Equines began to treat the Asaruu like slaves and eventually over a period of a few hundred years and without anyone realising, the Asaruu had no rights in Equine society. There has been numerous attempts to change this, most recently by Diamond Celestalis who was killed advocating Asaruu freedom during the end of 2385. Asaruu finally gained their freedom and quality during 2386, with many choosing to leave the planet and others advocating staying with the Equine masters. The Argussian Federation was believed destroyed by the Etherium Matriarchy in 2386. The crew of the SS Alexandria found only devastation in their wake as the Etherium took the Argussians as their hosts. Some historians consider this dark irony as the slavers became the slaves. In 2387, the USS Republic - C commanded by Commander D'Deridex Orici, a member of the Argussian who had grown up in a Devore Detention Centre when the colony of Ris was annexed in 2373 discovered a large contingent of Argussian Survivors living on the homeworld of Argus. The USS Republic had been drawn there after some peculiar sensor readings were discovered coming from the long-dead planet. Commander Orici located a former disgraced Starfleet Officer Verbum Willowind who had returned to the planet after his exile from Starfleet to help unite the remnants of his people. It was soon discovered that Willowind was building a large scale weapon which was powered by the Omega Particle which he had managed to stabilise in an orbital complex. Commander Orici attempted to arrest Willowind before he could use the weapon to attack the Etherium, hence leading them to attack Pinastri in an act of revenge for his disgrace however Commander Willowind succeeded in firing the weapon and the Republic retreated quickly before the Etherium fleet arrived. The Argussian Federation was restored to a powerful state when the USS Republic - C from 20 years after 2387 travelled back in time, attempting to commandeer the USS Colossus and prevent a second Pax Magellanic invasion of Pinastri. Due to tampering from disgraced Starfleet Officer Verbum Willowind, the Republic was flung into the final battle of the Argussian and the Etherium. Due to a computer virus, the Republic destroyed a number of Etherium ships, giving time for the Argussian Fleet to mobilise and drive out the rest, ensuring the survival of the Argussian Federation in the present. However this was not to last as while searching for the missing USS Renown, the USS Republic - C stumbled across a race that accused them of altering the flow of history by helping the Argussians. Even though the Republic was spared and acquitted, history was reverted and Commander D'Deridex Orici became the last of his kind. Society Intelligence provided by the brothers, Diamond and Verbum Celestalis shows that Argussain Society is very advanced with the race perfecting transwarp drive almost two thousand years ago. Since that time Argussians have become content in their safe nebula haven and have not attempted to explore or expand their space. Typical households consist of the usual one mother, one father and children with the addition of one young Asaruu who is assigned to a household from the maturing age of six. The Asaruu will then work as a servent preforming all the household tasks until it dies at the age of nine usually. It is the assumption that Asaruu have hyper-compressed lifespans however numorous doctors have revealed that this is not the case. The Asaruu are essentially "worked to death." They have absolutely no rights under the lore and cannot marry or breed without an Equine's consent. Physiology Equine features are notably horse like but they have the ability to converse and can stand on two legs. They possess both a tail for exceptional balance and are agile and sensitive creatures. Equine mother's can only give birth to one child in a lifetime and only at a certain period in a lifetime. During this time, the female unknowingly emits pheromones. Males will usually compete for a female and will worship and adorn the female, she will be the focus of his life for the rest of his life. These pheromones are so powerful that they are actually addictive, causing the male to experience extreame anger and fustration at being away from his mate for ten minutes. However some Equine males are born without this addictive tendancy and prefere the company of other males. This is celebrated in Equine culture in which they believe that it is a natural population balancer and that sexuality is important to everyone. Equines have powerful legs which allow them to move swiftly and preform amazing acrobatic feats, they also have three lungs to give them additional stamina in different activities. Argussians have very short lifespans of only five to seven years, as a result, an Argussian only takes 4-5 months from birth to learn language and mature. Argussian Equines are very sensitive to various types of radiation, most notably Omicron Radiation which even in small does can prove fatal. Starships *Illyria Class Battleship Appearances *Apocalypse Fall (Part 2) (USS Republic Mission) *Apocalypse Fall (Part 1) (USS Republic Mission) *Time's Raven (USS Republic - C Mission) *The Last Dance (USS Republic - C Mission) *Groundbreak (SS Alexandria Mission) *Inner Fire (SS Alexandria Mission) *Inner Will (SS Alexandria Mission) *D'Deridex Orici (UFS Personnel) *Diamond Celestalis (UFS Personnel) *Verbum Willowind (UFS Personnel) *Erin Grandeeva (UFS Personnel) Credits Authored by: Verbum Willowind Sources: *Celestalis, D (2009) Argussain Species Report *Willowind, V. (2010) Argussian Species Report *Orici, D. (2012) Argussian Species Report *Grandeeva, E. (2012) Argussian Species Report *Voth - http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Voth *Borg - http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Borg